Flashbacks
by JaydLese
Summary: Miles asks Tristan to talk to Maya about her behavior. Tristan is mad that Maya is affecting his relationship with Miles. When Tristan talks to her, Maya finally opens up about why it's so important to her that someone speaks up for Miles. She doesn't want Tristan to go through what she went through, almost a year ago... One shot. This is my first non-Eclare Degrassi fanfic :)


"You need to talk to her, Trist. She won't listen to me. I talked to her, but she is ignoring me. She is driving me crazy," Miles said to his boyfriend. He was so mad, his cheeks were red. Tristan immediately felt concerned. That little vein popped out from his neck, which told Tristan that something was wrong. He noticed that Miles had spit, a small drop of it on his hand.

"Well, what do you want me to say? It's not like she'll listen to me either. We're not really talking now," Tristan said. He looked down at his nails. He had the urge to chew them all off, but he knew that would be ugly. He just had to get through this conversation with Miles, then he would feel better.

"Just tell her to leave me alone. You _were _her best friend. Maybe she'll listen to you. She is driving me crazy," he said. His arms pressed against the science lab marble table so hard that he knew that even a bit more would break his arms. Tristan really did want to make his boyfriend feel better, but really, what could he do? Tristan involuntarily rolled his eyes. Miles nodded his head and gritted his teeth.

"You think I'm stupid," Miles said. He felt rejected when Tristan got all moody. Tristan shook his head and put his hands over Miles.

"No, no, I don't think you stupid..." Tristan started. He wanted to comfort his boyfriend. He already knew everything he was going to say. He knew how to calm him down, but when he looked in Miles eyes, he knew nothing he said would calm him down. He sighed.

"Fine. Just tell me what to say to her, and I'll see what I can do," he said, slightly muffled under his breath. He didn't want to talk to Maya, not at all. If he didn't like Miles this much, he wouldn't even talk to her. He had to suck it up if he wanted to be with Miles.

"Just tell her to leave me alone. She's going all crazy and now she has my parents thinking there is something wrong with me and there is nothing wrong with me! I really don't think my family needs her mental case now," Miles said. He was so angry, he spat a little. Tristan took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," Tristan promised. The bell rang above them. They were spending their free period hiding out in a science lab they weren't supposed to be in, and now it's time for English. He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Just relax okay, I'm sure she means well," Tristan said, but he could barely even get the last part out.

Tristan was nervous all through English and lunch. After English class was study hall. He usually avoided Maya in the library, but today he would have to break his own rules. If he didn't Miles would hate him, but he didn't want to talk to her. Miles was really hoping for a miracle...

Tristan nervously walked into the library. He scanned all the tables and bookshelves, look for the petite blonde. He focused in on her sitting by the window wall, listening to music while flipping through a history book. He took a deep breath before walking over towards her. He sat near her. Not next to her, but close enough for her to hear him when he talked. She noticed him and pulled out her ear buds.

"Hey Tris, I thought you were still avoiding me," she said, giggling slightly. She missed her friend, she truly did, but what could she do? He hated her, and getting Tristan to change his mind is like asking a tiger to change its stripes.

"I am, but we need to talk... about Miles," he replied. Maya sighed and slunched over in her seat a bit. Yet another man yelling at her over her emotions and feelings. Maya hated that she couldn't control her feelings. If she could forget all about Tristan and forget all about Miles, she would. It's not her fault that she can't control her worries and her fears.

"You need to back off. You're making him sound like a mental case, when really, you're the mental case," Tristan said. Ouch. That actually hurt Maya. She wasn't mental. She knew that much. She just cared deeply. She didn't want Miles to end up like... never mind.

"You don't get it," Maya said. That was all she said. It was truth. He didn't know what she was feeling, and there was nothing she could do about that. She just wanted everyone to be happy.

"No, I'm pretty sure I get it. You're not over him and you can't get over the fact that we are together. I really like Miles. So much so, that he is the only reason I am talking to you," Tristan said. Tears now creeped very slowly onto Maya's cheeks. She wouldn't look at him. All these feelings she felt at this moment... she couldn't handle it. They were so familiar, yet so uncomfortable.

Tristan wondered what Maya was thinking at this moment. She looked like she was deep in thought. He could she was biting the inside of her lips. He wondered if he was getting to her. Maybe if he upset Maya, she would back off. He only half-listened when she began to speak.

"You know Tristan, I had a boyfriend that acted a lot like Miles. He would have his good days, and he would have his bad days," she started. She looked over at him for a mere second, but he didn't look amused.

"On his good days, he was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down, and on his bad days, we would do scary things. Impulsive things. Things I couldn't even predict..." she said, getting lost in her own thoughts. She pulled herself back to earth quickly, but it was hard not to want to live in her fantasies.

"He made me really happy. I thought I made him happy too, because he would come over all sad, and then he would leave really happy. It just kept going on like that. He was unhappy, and then he was happy again. Unhappy, then happy. I figure it was just everyday ups and downs..." she said, and finally looked at him. He had a different look in his eyes, but she couldn't tell if it was anger, sadness, or empathy.

"It wasn't," she finished her sentence. Even more tears streamed down.

"All the little things snowballed into a huge thing. It started with a drizzle and turned into a rainstorm. When someone is in trouble, they don't wear a huge sign on their head. It's the little things Tris. It's the little things Miles does that upset me," Maya said. She was going to continue, but Tristan had just about heard enough.

"Why? He's not your boyfriend," Tristan said. She shook her head at Tristan's extend of obliviousness. Yes, she understood they were dating. Everyone knew. Why did he have to keep throwing it in her face? She bit her inner lip before continuing.

"You're right. He's not my boyfriend. He's yours. I never said he was my boyfriend. I never said that I want him to be my boyfriend. I don't. I don't care about Miles as much as I care about you," she said. The waterfall of feelings came back, and it was almost too overwhelming.

"One day you'll see that everything isn't okay. That all those little lies you tell yourself to convince yourself everything is fine are exactly that, lies. You'll see that all the little things are the things that matter, and whether or not you say something can make a world of difference, but by the time you realize all this... it'll be too late," Maya said. Tristan looked like he was now holding back tears. Tristan knew in his head and in his heart who Maya was talking about, but him and Miles are nothing like Maya and Cam... right? Maya took a deep breath in to calm herself down.

"Don't wait until something happens to Miles for you to realize the trouble that's already going on. If you do, you'll never forgive yourself," she said. That was the last thing Maya wanted to say to Tristan, so she grabbed her stuff and walked out. She didn't care if she got detention for walking out of study hall, she needed out.

Tristan finally let a couple of tears fall. He hated that she was right. If something happened to Miles, and he never said anything, Tristan would never forgive himself for letting it happen. He had to admit, it was hard to continue to be mad at Maya when she obviously cared so much.

It was time to talk to Miles.


End file.
